


A Love for CreepyPasta

by MeggieChan16



Series: A Love For CreepyPasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: CreepyPasta Mansion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original that can be found on Wattpad.





	1. Orphan Tears

_**3rd Pov** _

They sat down on the curb and stared out at the traffic on the busy road. It was almost sundown and they both sighed. "Who should we kill tonight?" The girl with the glass crown asked the other girl. "As long as I get to cut their eyes out I don't care." The other girl said with a shrug. The girl with the glass crown, Queenie, contemplated for a while.

"Hmm... How about we kill that drunk bastard over there?" Queenie said as she pointed to the stumbling man across the street. "He has nothing to live for anyway." "Nah, too easy.." the other girl, LuLu, sighed. "Why is today soo boring? Can someone fun to kill come by or what? And where's ReeRee?"

Just as she had said her name, ReeRee ran up to them with hands full of ice cream, probably stolen. She handed them each a box for themselves and some spoons. Queenie instantly dug into her cookie dough flavoured treat. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked in her little adorable puberty voice. She was only about fourteen.

"Just thinking about who to kill tonight. This weekend was super boring so I want to spice an ugly Monday up with death." Queenie groaned through a mouthful of ice cream and flopped on her back. "I know somewhere we can go." The two girls instantly looked at the younger one.

"There's an orphanage just two blocks away from where we are. They have babies there." ReeRee urged LuLu with the thought of killing infants. LuLu smiled. "I vote to cut their eyes out!" She said with a big grin practically stretching across her cheeks into her ears.

"Okay then, I guess we are killing some babies tonight. But first I'm gonna go pull that guys pants down. People like that make me sick." Queenie said before sprinting across the street as ReeRee and LuLu sat on the sidewalk and watched. "I bet the guy won't even notice." ReeRee said with doubt in her voice. "Yeah, he probably won't." LuLu sighed and held ReeRee's colourful sleeve.

As Queenie sprinted across the street towards the drunken man, she just narrowly missed getting hit by a large food truck but was oblivious to her near death experience. She kept running. She had finally reached the sidewalk on the other side and was reaching her hands up to the rim of the man's pants.

He suddenly turned around quicker than a drunk man should've been able to. He grabbed both of her hands and sneered. "Well, look what w-we've got h-here." He slurred and Queenie tried to yank her hands away from him but he held her wrists tighter. "Where ya gonna g-go now, little neko. I-I'll make sure you're never al-lone again."

He brought her body closer to his and Queenie successful slipped out of his grip and punched him square in the face. "The hell I want a failure like you. You make me sick." She said coolly and kicked him in the ribs. She turned to cross the street but the man pulled her to the ground and jumped on top of her.

"Shhhh. It'll only hurt for a little while." He said while stroking her hair. She could smell his disgusting breath. Just as he was about to lift her skirt, a figure slammed into him, sending him flying. It was LuLu. ReeRee jumped out from behind her and quickly stabbed the man and pushed him into nearby bushes before a single drop of blood came out.

Queenie was stunned. She almost had been.. if they weren't here she would have been.. LuLu helped her up and dusted her off. Walking back to them, ReeRee cleaned her knife and smiled. "That was a close one huh!" She said far too cheery. "Uh, yeah, you could say that.." Queenie said with a shiver. That dude had issues.

LuLu punched her shoulder playfully. "C'mon, let's go take out some orphans! I'll let you play the music, it'll be fun." She thankfully changed the subject. The three girls crossed the street together with their I've cream and started walking towards the orphanage.

 

_*** * *** _

 

The sun completely fell and the moon had risen to reveal a claw mark in the sky. The road was dark and desolated, nothing was there except the dark figures of trees and houses. And of course the shadows of ReeRee, Queenie and LuLu as they walked through the suburban streets. The lights of the freeway ahead of them glistened and shone like multicoloured stars.

Traffic was still busy, despite how late it was and it had started raining sometime on their hike to the orphanage. They crossed the street and rounded the corner, ReeRee in the lead. The building was in their sights. It was a dilapidated thing with paint chipping off of it and a broken fence that had splinters everywhere. All the windows were dark.

"So this is it?" Queenie whispered. "Doesn't look too good. Maybe we're doing them a favour..." She trailed off. "Yup. This is it. Are you guys ready?" ReeRee asked, holding up her knife. "I want their eyes!!" LuLu whispered excitedly. "We know already! Let's go." Queenie yelled and turned her poker in hand. They ran into the building.

The room was dark and filled with snores of children of all ages. There were maybe about twenty or so children. All the beds we're taken so some of the kids were sleeping in the floor and they were all dirty. "What is this, the 1920s?" LuLu whispered quieter than a mouse. "Hello children!! Wanna have some fun?!" ReeRee yelled to them, waking a few.

"ReeRee!!" Both Queenie and LuLu yelled at the fourteen year old. A little girl near their feet stirred and looked up at them, eyes wide in shock. She suddenly screamed a loud, high pitched sound that sent chills through the air and the fight was on. ReeRee quickly stabbed the girl, silencing her permanently. Her blood wafted the smell of iron through the air.

LuLu scooped her eyes out and threw them at a teenage boy on a bed, just for effect. He screamed and threw them off his face onto the floor. Queenie jumped on the boy and started slicing his chest open real slow, savouring his torment. His blood flowed all over the bed and onto the face of a girl who was somehow still sleeping soundly. She woke up to the worst alarm clock ever.

She screamed in horror but Queenie slammed her foot into her throat, blocking all air. She turned back to the barely conscious boy and woke him up by digging her hands into the flesh of his torso and ripped some of his intestines out. He died right then in a cut off scream that echoed throughout the building.

Queenie looked up to see LuLu choking the life out of a young girl and ReeRee eating a seventeen years old alive. She then turned back to the girl she had stepped on and found she was dead, then leaped on the next child. She was a beautiful girl with a butterfly tattoo under her left eye. She sliced the girl from her scalp to her tattoo, cutting out her eye in the process.

Eye goo oozed out onto the girls hellish screaming face. Blood was everywhere. The girl slapped and punched and kicked trying to throw Queenie off bit she had an iron grip on the girl. Queenie brushed the hair from the girls ear. "Tsk tsk! You don't wanna be rude do you? I'm your guest after all!" She whispered in the girls ear and the girl quieted for a second only to scream louder. Queenie quickly killed her to shut her up.

LuLu the the lifeless girl on the floor and jumped on a boy that was about to stab ReeRee the back. She pulled his eyes out and stuffed them down his throat then started punching him violently. She picked him up and slammed him down as hard as she could on to a girl about to get out. She died in a splatter of blood and brains.

LuLu sliced the throats of three people in a row and stabbed a boy behind them as they fell down. He coughed up some blood and fell on top of the dead bodies. She then looked at ReeRee, who was finished eating the boys guts out so she just bit his neck to stop the torment. He sputtered and died, sending blood all over her face. She licked it off her lips and pounced on the crowd next to the farthest wall.

For some reason, the room had no window, all the better. All the better. They tumbled and stampeded away from her but she snagged a two year old boy. He screamed and squirmed trying to get away. "Yoshiko! No!!" An older girl screamed. "You bitch! Let him go!" She ran at ReeRee but LuLu tackled her from the side and held her head up to watch.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm just here to help you sleep." ReeRee said to the trembling boy. She stroked his head and in one swift move she snapped his neck. "No!! What's wrong with you?! Why won't you do anything?? Help me!!" She yelled at the group of blankly watching children. "This will be us! They will k-" LuLu snapped her neck as well and carried her to the boys body and laid her down gently.

"Family is beautiful isn't it? Too bad these guys don't have any." ReeRee turned to them. "Say hi to them for me." She suddenly started cutting bodies left and right, LulU and Queenie by her side. Soon they had killed eighteen people. Some may have ran away during the fight. Bodies littered the floor, all of their eyes blank and hard, if they had any left from LuLu's mutilations.

"Well, THAT was a good Monday!" Queenie said with a big, goofy grin as if they had gone to an amusement park or something. Blood dripped off of her curvy frame and onto the messy floor. "I'm gonna take all of their eyes." LuLu said and was already wrenching them out of a poor girls skull. With a sickening pop, they came out and she moved to the next person.

Suddenly, screams echoed from the hallways then abruptly stopped. "What was that? Did we miss a few?" LuLu asked. "I don't know. Let's check it out." ReeRee said as she head for one of the doors that lead into the hallway. She opened it with a creak and down the hallway, the girls following behind her. Three bodies lay there, covered in blood and organs.

Looming above the bodies were a blood soaked boy and girl.


	2. New Friends

_**3rd Pov** _

"Who are you?" LuLu asked. "No, who are you? Why are you covered in blood?" The girl asked back. "Yay, new friends!" ReeRee said as she hugged the two random people tightly. "My name's ReeRee! The girl with the crown is Queenie and the other girl is BabyKilling LuLu or LuLu for short... What're your names?"

"I'm Charisma, and this Homo Bisexual Bitch right here is.." she did what was a mixture of a sigh and a groan, "Whipped... Cream... but just call him Ethan." The girl said then suddenly smacks Ethan on the back of his head, making him focus because he was staring at Queenie's boobs. "Heehee.. homo bisexual bitch." LuLu repeats, giggling.

"Yeah what she sa-" ReeRee slapped Ethans cheek. He gasped and held is face. "Look there one more time. One more fucking time and I fucking swear you'll be cut into tiny pieces. Alright??" She said before she happily hugs Ethan from the Side. He looked away, half scared and half embarrassed then answered, "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly they heard footsteps heading their way. "Who's there??" Everyone turned and looked around then saw three policemen rush in. As soon as they laid their eyes on the five bloody people in front of them, they fumbled for their shotguns and tasers. "Okay girls, and Homo Bitch, let's go!" LuLu grabbed ReeRee and Queenie's arms as they all ran out of the building, the police shooting and yelling behind them.

 

_*** * *** _

 

They all ran through the woods as fast as they could, trying not to get shot in the process. They girls, plus Ethan, continued to run, dodging trees and shrubs in their way. Queenie pointed out to a clearing and they all ran to it. Once the teens reached the clearing they all stopped to catch their breath. "D-did.. we... lose them?" Asked Ethan as he collapsed onto the ground, tired and almost completely out of breath.

"I.. think so." Queenie gasped. ReeRee nodded her head in agreement. LuLu was the first one to catch her breath and immediately looked around. "Forget about the police for a second. Where the hell are we?!" They all looked around the circular clearing that was only surrounded by trees and the sounds of crickets.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Charisma sighed. "I'm hungryyy!" ReeRee whined, rolling on the ground. "But you just ate someone an hour ago!" Queenie said waving her arms beside herself. "Don't judge me!" ReeRee yelled, her cheeks puffed up in indignation. "What a fat ass.."Ethan muttered under his breath. ReeRee growled at him and lunged for him.

But before she could attack him Queenie, Charisma and LuLu held her back. "I will murder you.. you.. you limp noodle!" She yelled. "Limp Noodle, really?" The others said sarcastically as they let her go. She laughed nervously, "I-I couldn't think of anything else so.." ReeRee blushed out of embarrassment. Queenie put her hand on ReeRee's shoulder and sighed.

"Sweetie, you need to work on that." She looked down at this. "I know.." "Lets forget about that for a moment. We need to figure out where the fuck we are." Queenie said looking around the woods. "Great. First we get shot at by cops now we are lost in the goddamn woods!" LuLu yelled, slapping Ethan on the back of the head for no apparent reason.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Ethan asked rubbing the back of his head. "Bitch.." He mumbled under his breath. ReeRee growled at him once she heard his huff. "Well, I'm gonna go walk around and see if I can find something.. Wanna come with me Queenie?" She asked as she began walking into the dark, shadowy woods. "Yeah, I'm coming." Queenie began to jog after the girl.

"Hurry up then!" LuLu yelled over her shoulder. "I'm trying! You know damn well I don't run when I don't need to! Plus I'm still tired goddammit!" Queeinie said catching up to LuLu. As the two continued to walk through the woods, ReeRee stayed behind in the clearing with Charisma and Ethan.

 

_*** * *** _

 

"Soo... where yall's be from?" ReeRee asked looking up at them with her hands crossed. Charisma sat on the boulder that was in the clearing while ReeRee was sitting on the grassy floor of the woods. The two were significantly taller than her. She rocked back and forth on her bottome, holding her knees as she went. "Well.." Charisma started but paused as they heard music. They both turned to Ethan who had started playing his music on his phone.

His headphones were in his ears but weren't plugged in all the way, so the girls heard his music. "Uhh.. Ethan?" ReeRee waved her hand and he looked at them. "What?" "Why are you listening to Wrecking Ball and twerking your flat ass off?" ReeRee asked with a confused look. "Well.. I.. don't.. you see.. uh.. just forget it.." Ethan fumbled.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Queenie and LuLu's walk through the woods wasn't as successful as they had hoped. They saw nothing but trees as they tried to find someway out of it. "This is getting fucking ridiculous. We are getting NOWHERE! Not a damn road anywhere nor a fucking house!" LuLu shook her head and walked a bit more. Queenie had gone an opposite direction from LuLu. She pumped into something that suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ouch. What was that?!" Queenie growled in pain then looked up slowly. Her eyes went wide once she saw a tall man with a blank, white face with tentacles protruding from its back ominously. Queenie quickly grabbed her poker and started hitting its legs and waist. "The Power of Cheesus COMPELS you!!" She screamed while still swinging the poker. The tall creature looked down at her and tried to push her away.

"What's going on?!" LuLu asked as she ran over to Queenie. She froze and looked at the object Queenie was hitting and saw his face. Her eyes went wide and her hands squeezed her cheeks. "Oh my god. He.. is so.. PRECIOUS!" LuLu whispered and took the poker out of Queenies hands. "No. He is.. too.. beautiful to hit. Especially with a stick dude."

"It is NOT a stick!" Queenie defended but LuLu shushed her and stared at the creature. The tall man shrunk himself down to human size and put his tentacles away. Queenie's eyes went wide again. "I know you! You saved me from those policemen all those years ago! But.. you never told me your name." She said but he just shook his head. Sticks and branches snapped as ReeRee, Ethan and Charisma appeared through the trees.

"There you guys are. We were beginning to think that you two got lost." Charisma said as they got closer. ReeRee stood next to LuLu. "What are you looking at LuLu?" She asked looking around. "H-Him.." She replied, pointing at the man, blushing like crazy. ReeRee looked at where she was pointing and she couldn't help but laugh. LuLu snapped back into reality and stared at ReeRee. "What the hell are you laughing at?" She was rolling on the floor at this point.

"H-He has no face!!" She giggled. LuLu kicked her side. "Stop Laughing! He's still cute!" ReeRee sat up, still smiling and looked up atthe faceless man. He wore a full black tuxedo with a red tie and Gucci dress shoes. Queenie was hugging him like they were old friends. He patted her on the head while the other stared at him. "And who are you supposed to be?" Ethan asked squinting his eyes and pointing at him.

The man spoke, not with his non-existent lips, but with his mind. " _My name is Sss-SlenderMan and I'm here to take you with me children._ " He said in a static-like voice. His answer filled the teens minds ReeRee stopped smiling. They all stared at him with blank faces like they were hypnotized by his voice. He started to walk deeper into the woods, the teens started to follow him until they were in the deepest depths of the woods.


	3. The CreepyPasta Mansion!

_**3rd Pov** _

When they arrived at the house, well the mansion, LuLu was hanging and swinging on SlenderMan's legs. "Can I pleaseeee  have a piggyback ride?!" She asked once again as she tried to climb onto his back but he always pushed her down. When they arrived at the abandoned mansion, SlenderMan was able to get LuLu off of him.

"Well.. come inside.." He said as he seemed to teleport inside the house. The teens were still standing outside, wondering what was waiting inside of the abandoned, yet brand new looking, mansion. Finally, Queenie spoke up, "Well! Let's go! I wanna see who or what is waiting for us inside this Mansion!"

She walked up to the door and opened it with Charisma, LuLu, ReeRee and Ethan following behind. Once the teens were inside, the door slammed shut and they all pulled their weapons out. Well, except for Ethan who put his headphones back in once they followed SlenderMan. "Who they hell did that?!" Charisma hissed.

Something fell on the the floor with a thud and they all jumped at the sound. The whole place was so dark that they couldn't see two feet in front of them. "Queenie, quit poking me in my kidney!" ReeRee growled at her. "I'm not poking you. And LuLu, quit shoving me!" "That's not me! Charisma keeps pulllpu on my hair!" She responded.

"Whoever keeps poking me, stop it, it's starting to hurt!" ReeRee said in a distressed voice. "Fuck this. I'm gonna find the light switch!" Charisma exclaimed to about five feet to LuLu's right. "Guys... Why do you all sound.. so.. far away?" ReeRee gasped in a raspy voice. When the lights were on, ReeRee was on the ground in a pool of her own blood, unconscious.

"What the fuck!?" Queenie and LuLu dropped to the ground, talking over each other all at once. "Who the hell did this?" "Goddammit, I knew we couldn't trust SlenderMan!!" Charisma was still by the light switch trying to figure out how to kill SlenderMan when she suddenly heard a clicking sound no one else heard.

The sound was closer to her and it sounded like a door. "Guys! I think I heard a door somewhere!" They all looked up at her. "It's closer to me though.." she said listening closely for anything else. She looked around the living room and saw a rug that was slightly moved. She walked over to it and moved it out of the way and revealed a trapdoor.

"I can only assume it's the basement," she said. A heavy smell of blood wafted up from it. Charisma lifted the door and a ladder fell down with a crash. They all looked down the dark hole it was probably as pitch black as it was before the lights turned on. Charisma looked around for a light source they could use and saw a flashlight on the ground near a coffee table.

"Come on." LuLu grunted as she lifted up ReeRee with Queenie and Ethan following. Charisma helped LuLu when she came down with ReeRee. They slowly and carefully walked around the basement with Charisma in front. As they were walking, the smell of blood was stronger than before. There were shelves on shelves lined up with many ice chests.

They didn't want to know what was inside. Or who was inside. Charisma growled quietly as they kept going. "I wonder whose these belong to.." Queenie said, covering her nose from the stench. "I smell chemicals.. like someone is cleaning up.." Ethan says. "Let's hurry up before reeRee loses too much blood." LuLu says.

They quickly look around the lined shelves hoping to find ReeRee's kidney. Queenie walks over to a desk and finds an ice chest labeled with today's date. "Maybe this one is hers?" She asked. Lulu opens the chest. "It has to be. It's small enough." She grabbed the box and they all headed back up to the living room. When they got back up the ladder, Charisma immediately looked around for something to fix ReeRee with.

Luckily she found a Medical Kit that had everything she needed to sew ReeRee up. Queenie stepped aside when she came back over to them. "Thanks for stopping the blood. Now let's just hope my sewing skills are good enough to help her." She said as she rolled up her sleeves. Charisma put ReeRee's kidney back in place and sewed up the arteries and sinews as best as she could, then mended her stomach.

ReeRee's cheeks regained some of their colour. She groaned but didn't wake up. Charisma covered the stitches up and LuLu laid her on the couch to let her rest. Everyone else decided to rest as well, but with their eyes open. Charisma decided to stay awake and keep watch. Just in case.

 

_*** * *** _

 

About two hours later, ReeRee began to wake up. "Good morning sleepy head. That was a close one." Queenie joked lightheartedly, but her eyes showed that she was scared. "I'm fine now. I really am." She said woozily but they all knew that it would be a while until she fully recovered. Before anyone could say anything else, murmurs ensued upstairs.

Charisma heard the voices and growled. Queenie heard them as well. The others didn't seem to hear a thing. The two girls looked at the ceiling above them while the others tilted their heads in question. "What is i-" "Shut up and listen." Charisma hissed, interrupting Ethan. She pointed up at the ceiling and he pursed his lips as he looked to what she was pointing at.

Charisma instantly headed for their stairs, the others following. As they inched up the stairs, they heard muffled voices. "Who are they?" One of the voices asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know? All I know is that I got the cute ones kidney and it's alll mine." Another voice said. "What the fuck would we want with a stupid kidney? It's all yours brother." A third voice said in a timid, shaky voice.

They kept listening in a hunched ball as they vuntured up. "Okay, but did you kill her when you took it?" The first voice spoke again. "I dunno, probably." The second responded back. "Dude! That's not cool." The third exclaimed. "So what, we kill people all the time. Not like one more matters now. But at least I got her kidney right?" The second said one last time.

"No one cares about the fucking kidney!" The first voice said, followed by scuffling and some grunts. "Are they fighting?" ReeRee asked out loud, a little too loud than expected and the scuffling stopped immediately. Some quick hushed voices ensued from a room to their immediate right. The door quickly swung open. The darkness concealed the features of two dark figures inside as they crept up to the doorway. But where was the third?

Queenie looked down and squealed as she broke away from tight-knit group. Charisma tried to grab her but she ducked under her arm. "Who are you?" She asked a being that was about one or two inches taller than her. He wore a green tunic thing and had long blonde hair that swept over one eye. The visible eye had a blood like substance dripping from it. "What's it to you?" He sneered.

Queenie flinched a little bit but collected herself enough to shrug. He just rolled his dark eyes and walked back to the other figures. The others came into view as they stepped out of the darkness. One had a blue mask with dripping black fluid one while the other had a smile-like scarf and orange goggles on. The little blonde one seemed like a dwarf when he was next to them, even though he technically was.

The blue masked one looked over at ReeRee and then at the bandage. He gasped. "Hey, you took my kidney!" He pointed at ReeRee. She gasped and held up her hands. "These are my kidneys. MINE!!" She yelled at him and he backed up a step. He then seemed to remember that he was bigger than her and stepped forward three more steps. "I stole that kidney fair and square, now give it back!" He pointed at her again but poked the spot where he cut her. She winced in pain.

"What are you gonna do with a kidney anyways?" Charisma asked as she slapped his hand away. "Eat it, duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. LuLu grabbed her baseball bat and point it at him, shielding ReeRee. "Why the hell would you eat kidneys?" She asked him. He started to laugh then pointed at ReeRee. "Get that one for me." He said to the guys next to him. They both just looked at him. The little one snorted.

"Why? I think it's gross when you slurp up the goop out of them kidneys you eat. I'm not gonna help you with that." The one in the goggles said timidly as he crossed his arms and twitched a little. The boy in the mask sagged his shoulders. "Can't I be dramatic once in my life? Just help me kill her." He said disappointedly. The little one sneered again. "Tough luck bro. I ain't touch that." He said looking ReeRee up and down. She inhaled sharply.

"Is that any way to track a woman?" She shit back but the little boy just laughed. "I don't see a woman, do you? Well, maybe that one." He laughed while pointing at LuLu. ReeRee puffed up her cheeks. "Well at least I'm taller than you, you... you.... Potato!!" She yelled back at him. He frowned and tilted his head. "Potato? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with an edge in his voice, eyes narrowing in warning. He started to walk forward.

"What I mean is that you're small like a potato. And ugly, brown, tiny potato." She dared and his eyes snapped. "What was that? Say it again. I could hear you since potatoes DON'T HAVE ANY EARS!!" He yelled at her and grabbed the guy in goggles' hatchet off of his belt. Mr. Goggles grabbed his arm before he could hurt ReeRee. "Careful. She's only, like, nine." He warned, earning a scoff of protest from ReeRee. The goggled boy twitched again.

"since when did we care who we killed? Two out of three votes, it's settled. We kill her." He growled and whipped his head around to face her and she flinched. "Finally. Took you long enough! I'm hungry!" Blue mask exclaimed while Shorty sneered. Mr. Goggles sighed and twitched a third time. "No ones killing me. Especially not Shorty over here." ReeRee said coldly, earning every swear word known to man from the little one. Queenie blushed a little at this.

"Yes the fuck I am! I'm going to rip your fucking arms from the sockets! Feel your eyes gush between my fucking fingers you FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!! I'LL FUCKING FEED YOU TO A GODDAMN DOG!! AND YOU, LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!!" Shorty yelled, increasingly getting angrier as ReeRee kept making shortness gestures with her index finger and thumb while mouthing 'too short too short'. Mr. Goggles wrapped his arms around Shorty's chest to get a better grip on his squirming body.

"We are not killing anyone you psycho. Slendy brought them here which means that they are our guests. So try to be nice to them." Mr. Goggles said calmly. He then looked towards the 'guests' all while holding Shorty back who was kicking and screaming profanities at ReeRee. "I'm sorry about this. He really doesn't like people pointing out his.. umm.. vertical challenges." Mr. Goggles said in his shaky, timid voice. Shorty spit of him but he ducked under the flying lugey. Ethan snickered. "Vertical challenges.. hehe." Everyone snapped their heads to face him.

Shorty screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU MANWHORE SUCKING LEECH!!" His spit flew everywhere. He broke free from Mr.Goggles' grip and punched Ethan in the face so hard that a tooth fell out. Ethan yelped and fell to the floor. Everyone just stared as Shorty started whaling on him. "That's it, get your anger out. Hit him until your fists hurt." Mr. Goggles encouraged quietly while Blue Mask patted Shorty's back.

Shorty yelled every syllable separately as every punch landed on Ethan's bloody face. The last three words were the hardest punches that somehow turned into kicks in the face. Ethan was pinned to the wall. "Wow. So much rage in such a smal-.... nevermind." LuLu laughed. Tears were falling down her face from how hard she was laughing. "Is anyone going to help him?" Charisma asked to herself out loud. "Nope." Blue Mask answered and Queenie shrugged. Mr. Goggles kept cheering on the angry short boy while twitching at the same time.

"Sooo... you gonna tell us your names or do I have to make some up?" Queenie asked Blue Mask and Mr. Goggles as grunts and screams echoed in the near distance. "Well, I am Ticci Toby and this is Eyeless Jack. And the one kicking your friend is BEN Drowned. We are so sorry for being rude." The orange goggled one, Ticci Toby, said as he narrowed his eyes at Eyeless Jack, the blue masked one, who just shrugged. "Hey, I was hungry. And a creature so cute like her has to hold some delicious organs, right?" E.J said defensively making ReeRee blush.

"Wow, can you talk about something else already?" Toby asked and E.J shook his head 'no'. BEN slowed down on his punches. He had stopped kicking some time during their conversation. Ethan's face had looked like a squashed tomato. BEN threw one final punch and sighed. He threw Ethan to the side like a sack of turnips. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Tell me what happens or whatever." He said to Toby with a passive wave. Toby nodded and tried to wake Ethan back up, who was now completely unconscious. Queenie watched BEN walk all the way to the second flight of stairs where he disappeared, but she still watched the place he last was, enamoured.

Charisma looked at Queenie and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Yoo-Hoo, Queenie? Are you alive?" She called to the unresponsive girl. "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah. What?" Queenie jumped and came back to focus. ReeRee, E.J and LuLu looked at each other and back to Queenie with knowing smiles. At least E.J seemed like he was smiling. "Is Ethan okay?" Queenie quickly changed the subject. Toby just shrugged, oblivious to what just happened two seconds ago.

"I need to sew up some part of his face. That kid, BEN, he may seem weak but due to his stature, but I wouldn't fight the guy even if you payed me." Toby said while he cleaned Ethan's face while ReeRee and LuLu helped him. ReeRee disappeared into a room then came back with bandages and sewing kit while LuLu cleaned up the blood off of the floor. Charisma, E.J and Queenie just sat on against the wall next to them.

"I'm sorry for trying to eat your friend. She just looked really yummy.." E.J apologized and ReeRee shrugged when she overheard. "I would have done the same to you." She replied dismissively. He tilted his head. "You eat people too?" He asked and ReeRee giggled. "Careful what you ask for or I just might have to show you when you go to sleep tonight." She laughed and he blushed even though you couldn't see it. "I guess I'd call this meeting a success, wouldn't you?" LuLu said to Charisma and she looked at her incredulously.

"But Ethan got beat up, some kid probably fucking hates us now and ReeRee lost a kidney for three minutes! How is that a success? We could have died." She said with a worried tone. LuLu just smiled. "But we didn't."


	4. How many Pastas are There??

The sunlight streamed through the window of the girls' bedroom. All four of them were able to fit into one room for the night but Ethan had to get his own because he was a boy. Queenie and ReeRee got the top bunks of the bunk beds that were in the room because they were the youngest of them. Charisma watched as the dust motes danced in the dawns's light. Something was bothering. She felt like she was constantly being watched. Every time she moved her eyes, something would move at the edge of her vision, not truly wanting to be seen.

Every room she went in, it went in. She never truly saw it but it was there. And for whatever reason, she felt like it should be a 'he'. She got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom that was attached to their room. It, he, never went in there with her. They had only been there for that night but she had already learned the habits of her new shadow. When she finished she flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She looked at the mirror and saw a note taped there.  _Hello. -DL_

"Huh? DL? Is that you shadow?" Charisma asked the surrounding air but there was no reply. She sighed and grabbed the note. "I hope you didn't watch me pee.." She walked back to her bed and went to sleep, the note still clenched in her hand.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Queenie got out of bed and got dressed into some regular clothes instead of the ripped prom dress she always wore. She hated that corset thing.  _Poor Victorian ladies.._ She thought as she went downstairs. ReeRee followed her for some breakfast, which for ReeRee were some toasted organs and scrambled eggs. Queenie had a regular bowl of cereal. They both sat down at the large table next to LuLu who had woken up only three minutes before they had. "Nice bed head," She smiled at Queenie who smoothed down her hair in response.

"I don't need to brush it if I don't want to." She said defensively. ReeRee smiled and tried to pull some of the tangles out, but instead just pulled Queenie's hair. "Ow! What the hell!" "What? I was just trying to help with your nasty ass hair.." ReeRee rudely apologized. Queenie lightly smacked her cheek lightly and ReeRee pretended to fall to the ground. As soon as she touched the floor, E.J walked in. She quickly jumped off the floor and got back to eating. E.J looked at her food. "Did you take some of the things from the basement? He asked and she nodded.

"You do know that those are from humans, right?" She nodded again. "So you do eat people! You know that you could have just told me that." She shrugged at him. "Well why do you wanna know so bad?" ReeRee asked and he just shrugged. "I wanted to see if someone else ate people or if I was just a freak.. I guess it's both then." He said with a goofy grin nobody else could see. ReeRee giggled a little while Queenie and LuLu just shrugged at each other. After a couple of minutes passed, BEN finally walked in wearing a fake blood stained hat, a shirt and heart boxer shorts.

He walked up to the fridge and looked inside it. He scratched his head then shut the fridge door loudly. "Ughhh!! There's nothing to fucking eat! Someone needs to go to Walmart or something!" He groaned with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. ReeRee frowned. "Well I'm sorry, how about you go to the store?!" ReeRee yelled. "Unless your small legs can't carry you there!" BEN growled once he heard her say 'small legs'. "You know what-" BEN was cut off when Queenie put her index finger on his lips as a nice way to tell him to shut up.

"How about we go to the store and pick up some things?" Queenie asked looking at LuLu, Charisma who was making herself some tea, and ReeRee, a finger still on BEN's lips. Before the girls could say anything, the door slammed open revealing two figures. One boy had a permanent smile on his face and wore a white blood stained hoodie with black jeans. The other had a pointy cone like nose and looked kind of like a clown, yet more colourless and dreary. They walked in for breakfast.

ReeRee looked up from her breakfast and over at the boys, "Who are you?" She sat there looking as innocent as she could while she waited for an answer. "The real question is, who the hell might you be?" The boy with the large smile said in a rude tone as he squished ReeRee's nose and shook it a little while the other was staring at Charisma and Ethan who were chatting. "The rude one is Jeff.. Jeff the Killer.. and the one looking at your friends over there is Laughing Jack." Eyeless Jack said to the girls when Queenie raised her eyebrows in question.

BEN removed Queenie's finger from his mouth, which had been there since the two boys walked in. Queenie seemed surprised that it was still there, as she had forgotten about it. She just shrugged and looked back at the conversation. "Oh.. well sweetie, I'm ReeRee and these people are LuLu, Queenie, Charisma and Ethan thanks for asking." ReeRee said in a really sweet tone while pointing to the people she mentioned in a respectful way.

"Anyways, let's go get some food before someone starts to eat somebody.." LuLu says assertively as her, the girls and BEN and Ticci Toby walked towards the front door. Charisma stops and looks back at Ethan. "Are you coming with us?" She asked him. Ethan just shook his head and continued to drink his coffee. Charisma just shrugged and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

 

_*** * *** _

 

The teen murderers wandered through the woods until they got to the city, LuLu and Charisma had asked Ticci Toby how to get to the city just before they had gotten their room, and arrived at a Walmart. They disguised themselves themselves before entering the large store so that no one would know their identities. Queenie and BEN were riding in the cart like small children, but they were a bit larger than that so they were uncomfortably close to one another. A few times BEN accidentally touched Queenie's thigh, arm or breast and she would protest, blushing.

 He'd then return the blush and picked out something he wanted. While they were shopping, Charisma spotted a strange girl to her right, who was also disguised, shoving a macaroni box into her jacket. "Huh.. Look Ree, that girl is stealing something." She said to the slightly shorter girl while pointing at the stranger who began to quickly walk away when she said this. When ReeRee saw her walk away, she rolled up her sleeves and began to run after the girl. "I may be a murderer, but I don't let people steal. HEY PERSON!!" She yelled after her between breaths.

"ReeRee!!" The others yelled before running after her, leaving the cart behind. The girl began to sprint when she heard footsteps behind her. She ran out of the store with a lot of things bulging out of her jacket, probably stolen as well. ReeRee was still chasing after the girl, "Hey, stop!!" She yelled as if she was robbed of an ice cream or something. The others were still chasing after ReeRee. "Hey wait up!!" LuLu yelled as if she was chasing a kid to take their eyes out. But before they knew it, ReeRee had tackled the girl to the ground.

"Why did you steal those things?!" ReeRee yelled really up close to the girls face. The girl said nothing. "Don't like to talk, eh?" ReeRee then unzipped the girls jacket and watched as the stolen goods spilled out onto the ground. The others had finally caught up, "ReeRee, what did you do??" Charisma asked in a stern yet kind tone when she saw the girls terrified face. Queenie helped ReeRee get off of the girl with a grunt. Once she was off the girl, she gasped when they saw the stranger covered in bloodstains.

Everyone's jaw dropped collectively. "Could she be like us?" LuLu asked aloud. "She could be a friend..." Queenie trailed off and ReeRee nodded excitedly. "Should we take her back with us?" Charisma asked the boys but they both just shrugged. They barely even spoke throughout this entire experience which was unusual, especially for BEN. ReeRee began to squish the girls face like a grandmother meeting her grandson on Christmas day. "She's so kawaii!! Can we keep her?!" She asked in a guiltless voice.

Queenie pulls reeree off of the girl yet again. "C'mon, get off of her." She insisted, "You're freaking her out." The girl glared at them before jumping up and taking off again, but this time further into the woods, laughing maniacally like she was hoping to kill all of them. The teens followed in pursuit.

 

_*** * *** _

 

They chased her through the woods, right on her tail. Just as they got closer, Jeff suddenly appeared and pins the girl down to the ground, smiling widely as he shoved his knife roughly against her throat. "Get off of me!!" She growled as she struggled beneath him but he just pushed is knife closer to her throat in response. A trickle of blood oozed down her neck and she winced. "You ugly ass snow cone!!" ReeRee huffed as she held up her sledgehammer.

"Get off of her!!!" She yelled just before heaving her sledgehammer into Jeff's side, making him for across the ground. He was sprawled out on his side, out of breath. The girl stands up and chuckles nervously, swinging her arms. Then she suddenly grabs her chainsaw that fell off her when Jeff jumped on her and revved it up, causing all of the birds in a half mile radius to fly away in panic. Everyone stood still for a second before grabbing their weapons and charging at her.

The girl quickly swung at the person closest to her, which happened to be ReeRee, giving her a large, long gash in her shirt. Ree paused, looked down at her shirt and gasped in horror. "M-my fabulous shirt!! You butt nugget!!" The girl chuckles as ReeRee ran at her. She dodges and swings her leg out to trip ReeRee. The girl jumps back and stumbles on a low lying tree root. Charisma sees her chance and jumps behind the girl, trying to grab her. The girl swings her chainsaw around at Charisma this time, trying to decapitate her.

Queenie tackles the girl then sits on her chest before beating her face with her poker comically. LuLu, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac, tears coming out of her eyes. "Don't you fucking touch her!!" Queenie yells. As soon as she yelled that, SlenderMan appeared with grocery bags in his long arms. He tilts his head to the side in question. They all froze when they saw him and Slender looked at them, ashamed. _What such immature children they are..._ He thought shaking his head.

BEN noticed the grocery bags in Slender's arms and frowned. "God dammit!! If he already went to the store, I didn't have to fucking move!!" He yelled disappointedly, arms raised. No one was moving, still caught off guard by the interruption. The girl was the first to move and kicks Queenie in her crotch, making her fall to the ground holding it in pain. She quickly stands up and tries to run away but Slendy then grabs the girl, wrapping one of his tentacles around her making her still.

He then stares into her eyes, making her blackout from his dark powers. Queenie groans before getting back up off of the ground, her face flushes in rage. "Where is that little bitch?! I'll kill her!!" She screeched. Jeff points at the girl and Queenie frowns. "What happened while I was out? Did we kill her? She dead right?" She asks hopefully, a smile stretching wider and wider on her face at the thought. "No. Slendy just knocked her out." Charisma said dismissively making Queenie frowns again.

"Damn, that's too bad... Can we kill her now?!" She asks hopefully and SlenderMan picks her up as well but in his arms and walks back to the mansion with the others.

 

_* * *_

 

The smell of food cooking woke the girl up from how hungry she was. She blinked her eyes open. Groaning, she rubbed her head, "Oh.. god... What the hell happened?" She asks herself. She tries to sit up, but came face to face with Jeff, who was sitting on her, his face leaning very close to hers as if he was about to kiss her. There was a little curious frown on his face. "AAAHH! W-who the hell are you??" She asked. His expression to her was kind of cute. "My name is Jeff." He said with a wide smile, scaring the girl a bit.

She inched her face away from his. "My.. my name is InSaNiTy.." she said shyly with a slight blush on her face. She turned her gaze away from him and onto the floor. "Nice name, a bit cliché though." He chuckled and smirks a bit. He then grabs his knife and slowly raises it to her mouth, as if wanting to cut her a smile just like his. InSaNiTy screams very loudly, making his ears ring and struggles against him. Slender suddenly teleports to the room and grabs Jeff with his tentacles, trying to make him stop.

Everyone else immediately surrounded Jeff's door because of all the commotion that happened. Nobody could open the door because it was locked so tight. "Alright fuck this." Charisma says and kicks the door open with her swift ninja skills. Splinters flew everywhere as the door crashed to the floor. Everyone stared at the scene in front of them. InSaNiTy looked over at everyone. "What the hell are you all staring at, huh??" She yells before passing the crowd and out of the door, swinging Jeff's knife nonchalantly.

"Hey, give me my knife back!" He shouted and chased after her. InSaNiTy giggled and ran, bumping into Laughing Jack and making fall onto the ground. "Dammit, ouch!" He protested when his ass hit the floor. Queenie took her chance and ran up to InSaNiTy. She whacked her on the head with her poker a couple of times. "This, is my no no spot. NO ONE KICKS ME THERE!!!" She screamed at her and whacks her again, harder this time. InSaNiTy kicks her foot out and knocks Queenie down. She hisses and stabs InSaNiTy in the knee, making her fall.

Queenie then jumps on top of her. LuLu tries to grab Queenie but she wrestled out of her grasp. "You BITCH!!" Queenie screeches at InSaNiTy and BEN chuckles. "I like this side of you." He says with a smile. Queenie slaps InSaNiTy while she pulls her hair. Slendy wraps his tentacles around both of them so they would stop fighting. InSaNiTy growls loudly and angrily then bit Slender's tentacle roughly so he would let go. She sprinted downstairs, through the main room and out of the mansion, disappearing into the woods where nobody could find her.

 

_*** * *** _

 

"Well, this has been... one weird day.." LuLu said looking over ay Charisma who nodded in response. Queenie shrugged and rolled her shoulders. BEN walked over to Queenie, "That was one hell of a cat fight, are you alright?" He asked with a chuckle and she sniffed indifferently. "Well, that bitch deserved it.." Queenie said tapping her fingers together l, but quickly stopped when she heard ReeRee sniffle. Charisma knelt down next to her, "What's wrong Ree?" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"My pet... shes gone.." ReeRee mumbled sadly. "Don't worry, we'll find her.. eventually..." LuLu said trying to cheer her up. "I'll go find her." Jeff offered. But before anyone could say anything, he walked out the front door and into the woods. "Well then.. that was settled quickly.." LuLu said while shutting the door and turning to Charisma. "Now, about that door you kicked down.." LuLu looked at her disappointedly before looking up at Slendy, "Mind giving me a hand?" She asked while picking up a hammer. He nodded and lifted the door so she could fix it.

_You think she's mad that we half broke the door?_ Charisma asked herself, deep in thought as she and the others walked downstairs. She spotted Laughing Jack with Ethan, who seemed to flirting. "So.. when did you meet them?" L.J asked Ethan in a deep, seductive voice. A lollipop quivered in his mouth when he spoke. "Oh.. probably.. about a week ago before we first came here.." Ethan said staring unblinkingly at the lollipop in L.J's mouth. "About a week ago, a week ago!" ReeRee and Charisma sang together as they danced and Queenie laughed.

"Well then. How about you you visit my room sometime?" L.J continued with a seductive smirk then shoved the lollipop in Ethan's mouth. "Oh jeez." Queenie rolled her eyes then spotted an Xbox. Her eyes instantly lit up, "Oooh! C'mon BEN, let's play a game!!" She said as she pulled him over and they chose a multiplayer game, not paying any attention to anything else. Right off the bat she started beating his avatar, followed by protesting from BEN.

ReeRee and Charisma we're laughing at how much of a better gamer the pampered girl was than an _actual_ gamer boy. Charisma sighed, "Welp, I'm gonna go on the roof, tell me when dinner is ready."  She said to ReeRee and she nodded as she sat down on the couch and watched their game. Jeff arrived with InSaNiTy slung over his shoulder. He had one hand on her ass and the other on her legs tightly, making sure that she didn't try to escape again. "Let me go!!" She beat on his back playfully. "Fucking perv."

Jeff chuckles and sits down on the couch, making InSaNiTy sit down on his lap. She began to protest but he held a finger over her lips. She though for a moment before shrugging and nestling down. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. SlenderMan and LuLu walked down the stairs when they had finished fixing the door and froze when Jeff shushed them. "Shh, she's gone to sleep." Jeff says while petting InSaNiTy's head. "WHAT?? You killed her? Oh well." Queenie said loudly and LuLu snorted.

"No, she's not dead you idiot." Jeff said, a little annoyed by the noise and carried InSaNiTy bridal style to his room. "Such a shame.." Queenie growled and went back to her game, aka beating BEN, who looked rather worried about his avatar. LuLu shook her head in silent laughter at looked at the clock. It was already 2:30 pm! She sighed in frustration. Her whole day had been compromised by fighting some random chick and a Walmart excursion. She went upstairs to do her own thing.

 

_*** * *** _

 

After a few hours, InSaNiTy woke up and went into the restroom. She looked in the mirror and saw a wide smile cut into her face. She frowned, making her face look all distorted and weird. She knew that falling asleep was a bad idea, especially while Jeff was near, but she couldn't help but trust him. As she felt the cuts, they stung badly but it was a dull kind of pain. She chuckled and didn't know why. InSaNiTy looked through the medicine cabinet and found a face mask. She put it on to hide what Jeff did to her.

She wanted to protect him for some reason. She headed downstairs. LuLu was the first to notice her. "So, how was your nap?" She asked making InSaNiTy jump. "Oh.. It was fine.." She said dismissively as she looked at three people she didn't recognize. One of the three people was Ticci Toby, but the other two wore yellow jackets. One of them was wearing a white mask with black features and the other had a shadowy face with a red smiley face on it. It looked like a kids drawing. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing at them.

"That's Ticci Toby. And the other two are my Proxies." SlenderMan said folding his arms. "What are Proxies?" ReeRee asked, pulling on Slendy's suit. She bounced up and down on her heels like a child. "They are basically people who help along with my killings. But they're specialists in a way." He explained while looking down at ReeRee. They were interrupted by a sudden yell, "YES! I WON!!" Queenie screamed while jumping up and doing a little dance. "I let you win!!"BEN lied to her, his ears twitching angrily from getting beat at his own game.

LuLu chuckled then followed Slendy into the kitchen. "Whatcha cooking for dinner?" She asked, hiding her face behind a spatula. He pulled out two big pots and filled them with water then put them on the stove. "Pasta." He said looking at her then back at the pots as he put the dry noodles in. "Can.. can I help?" LuLu asked and he looked back at her. "You know how to cook?" She asked, raising the place where an eyebrow should be. "Mhm!" She took the wooden spoon from him and began to stir the sauce.

InSaNe smelled the food and came into the kitchen from the other room.. "Oooh, pasta. I love pasta!" She says happily before groaning in pain and covering her mouth. "God.. this really hurts. Stupid fucking Jeff." She mumbles. Slendy whips around to face her. "Language child!" He says in a strict voice. "S-sorry.." InSaNiTy says quietly while backing away. LuLu chuckled at them as she kept an eye on the noodles and sauce. "Yes indeed, watch your language." LuLu giggles. InSaNiTy sticks her tongue out at SlenderMan and LuLu. "Whatev-" she was cut off by Jeff laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at??" She smiles as she runs over to him. He runs as she chases him to the couch before she tackles him and begins to tickle him. "God, get a room.." Queenie whispers loud enough to where only the four of them could hear. InSaNe stopped and stared at her for about 4 seconds. "Nahh." She finally said with a playful voice before going back to what she was doing. After a while, LuLu yells that the food was finished as she helped Slendy set fourteen plates at the dinner table. Everyone sat down at the table except for two, which was for Naruta and her shadow. No one went to get her because they all assumed she needed some space.

"So, hows the pasta?" LuLu asked. They all spoke at once, all agreeing that it was good. "Ehh, it's fine. I'm not that hungry.." InSaNiTy said poking at her food with her fork. "Oh.. Okay.." LuLu said disappointedly, looking down at her food. InSaNiTy got up from the table and went upstairs to the room the others had set up for her. She walked into her room and closed the door. She found the vodka that she stole from Walmart and twisted the lid off and took a sip. It had a cheap taste to it but she drank it anyways. After a while, when everybody was done with their food, Jeff went upstairs and opened InSaNiTy's door and saw her hanging down from her bed drinking another bottle of vodka.

The first bottle was lying empty on the floor. "Jeez, I don't think you should be drinking that much vodka." He said with a smirk. "Oh come-come on and j-join meee." She slurred while hiccuping. Jeff shook his head lightly then walked over and caught InSaNiTy the second she fell off her bed. He lifted her up and brought her close to him. "Boy it is hot in here! Is it me or just you?" She asked, flirting with him. "Maybe it's just you." He laughed, leaning in to kiss her. InSaNiTy stuck her tongue out and licked Jeff's face. He blushed, picked her up and laid her on the bed. She kissed him as he rubbed all over her body. She'd gasp whenever he touched her thighs or breasts.

 

_**∆∆SKIPPING GRAPHIC SEX SCENE. JUST SO YA KNOW SHE VOMITED ON HIM WHILE THEY FUCKED!!∆∆** _

 

Jeff took his hoodie off and walked out of InSaNiTy's room, heading to one of the bathrooms. "Oh no.." InSaNiTy whispered to herself as she  rushed to put her clothes back on before passing out on her bed.


	5. New Relationships?

It was a new day in the CreepyPasta Mansion and for whatever reason, BEN was up earlier than everyone else even though he loves to sleep more than anyone. Except for maybe Queenie. Queenie rubbed her eyes and looked at the others. She had woken up from a loud bang and a thump downstairs. "LuLu, wake up. I heard a noise." She whispered into LuLu's ear, pushing her side a little. "Then go look..." LuLu said annoyed and half asleep. "Fine." Queenie shoved her in her side before she tip toed out of the room. She began to walk down the stairs covered in her favorite blanket, hoping that the steps didn't squeak too much. Once she got to the bottom she nearly tripped over BEN. He was holding his shin in pain.

"Ssss~ ahh..." BEN said as he cradled his shin close to his chest. Queenie almost stepped on a game that had fallen out of his hands when he fell. "Don't hurt yourself. Also, there's a staircase behind you if you didn't know." She said sarcastically, making BEN roll his eyes. "Thanks for the tip." He winced with a sideways smile. BEN let go of his leg and crawled over toward the game he had knocked towards Queenie. She put her foot on the game. "Well, I wish you had known about the stairs first, before you decided to wake me up from my sleep. A face like this doesn't just happen, you need to rest it." She says as she picked up the game. "Can I have the game back please?" BEN looks at her and she smiles.

"Hm.. let me think about it... nope!!" Queenie giggled then ran towards the couch. BEN quickly got up and chased Queenie, tackling her on the sofa. Queenie had hidden the game in her blanket just before he had tackled her. BEN looks down at her, "Please tell me you didn't put it in there.." He said as he pointed to her chest with pink cheeks, making her laugh. "No... maybe.. yes." She lifted the blanket to show half the box hanging out of her bra. BEN frowned, then stared there for a couple of seconds, face pinker than before. His ears twitched adorably. BEN was still on top of Queenie as she laid on the couch. They eventually looked up at each others eyes. "Hey uh.. BEN.. can I tell you something?" She bashfully looked down at her chest as she pulled the blanket back around her shoulders.

'Uh.. yeah, go ahead." He said as he got off of her and sat on the side of the sofa. Queenie squirmed uncomfortably as she sat up. "Listen.. well.. the day my friends and I first arrived here.. I saw... well, I saw you and I.. I-I.." Queenie shyly uttered, almost inaudible. BEN quickly grabbed her hands and looked at her. "I like you too.. a lot..." He seemed to have said that without thinking because his whole face flushed a deep shade of red. HE then bolted up from the couch and ran to the next empty room. Queenie sat there in shock. Butterflies exploded from her chest in a strange and painful happiness. She sat there for a while, thoughts bouncing around her skull, each one faster and less tangible than the next. She didn't know whether to smile, laugh, scream or vomit even.

She was interrupted by a sudden slow clapping that made her jump out of her skin. InSaNiTy was standing in the doorway, a smug smile on her face. "Bravo! Best soap opera I've ever seen! Encore! Encore!" She said as she looked at Queenie, who had stricken a defensive pose. "Oh how young love never ceases to amaze me and bring me to tears." She feigned, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Hey, you're not much older than me... wait, were you watching the whole thing??" Queenie gasped and flushed a shade of pink which made InSaNiTy giggle. "Ever since the stairs." She confirmed and Queenie nearly fainted. "Pervert! Weirdo! Why would you watch that? Sicko! Don't do that!!" Queenie threw a pillow at InSaNiTy, which she caught and threw back, hitting Queenie square in the face.

"Ow! You meanie! Why are you so mean to me!?" Queenie yelled at her. InSaNiTy walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm just making fun. I think of you like a really annoying younger sister. I hate you and I wish that you would get pimples on your butt, but I also love you a lot. Maybe not as much as him over there, but close enough." InSaNiTy said as she hugged Queenie's shoulders from the side. Queenie looked up at her with her cheeks puffed up. "Really?" She asked doubtfully. InSaNiTy nodded then Queenie realized what she said about love. "Oh my gosh! I don't love- he doesn't- we- Don't say stuff like that!" Queenie buried her face in her hands and InSaNiTy chuckled. "No, no, I think it's cute! Don't be ashamed of your true feelings!" She smiled widely and Queenie gagged.

"He can hear you!" She choked out. "Probably not. He's most likely too embarrassed to think right now. Your bashful intentions are perfectly unsecretly secret!" InSaNiTy smiled and Queenie melted off of the couch. "You really are mean..." She mumbled, her face still in her hands. InSaNiTy chuckled and walked out of the room. As she left, she asked Queenie if she wanted some breakfast, to which Queenie shook her head no and finally remembered to remove the game from her bra. She set the game on the table with a note on top, then went back upstairs to go back to sleep. The note read; _Me too. -Q_

 

_**∆∆∆There was another graphic sex scene so I skipped it. Just so ya know, Ethan and Laughing Jack are a thing now∆** **∆∆** _


	6. The Gone Girl.

Night fell outside the CreepyPasta mansion, and no, it wasn't on of those normal nights the humans have. Twas the night only the CreepyPasta killers new of, which had a very dangerous person came out. Zalgo, is what they called him, had attacked one of Slenderman's proxies while they were out on their killing spree. Slenderman heard the cries of agony and pain from afar. He then organized a search party which had contained all of the girls, BEN and Ethan as they set out to look for the poor proxy. Except for one. InSaNiTy had somehow ditched the group without getting caught. The girls and Ethan were confused because they had no clue on who Zalgo was or why he would attack them, but they kept their mouths shut.

While the teens were processing what was going on, LuLu looked to the ground, Fiddling with her fingers as she was daydreaming about Slendy the whole time so much she didn't care about what was happening. ReeRee turned around, noticing that LuLu wasn't on this planet anymore and was far behind the group. She slowed her pace to let LuLu catch up with her. "What's with the blushin'?" ReeRee whispered while slithering over to her. "U-uh nothing!" LuLu said, almost screaming. Thanks to ReeRee's hand clamping over her mouth in time so she didn't break everyone's eardrums. "Jeez, don't yell so loud! God!" The stitched girl yelled which made the group stop in their tracks and stare at them. "Uh.. you okay bruh? Ya need the ambulance to get ya?" Queenie asked sarcastically as everyone gaped at the two females.

All they saw was ReeRee and LuLu frozen in place with ReeRee's stitched hand covering LuLu's mouth. "We're good. She just.. uh.. saw a spider." ReeRee said unconvincingly. BEN and Queenie simutaneously rolled their eyes and snickered to each other as the group turned and dismissed the outburst. Suddenly, a shadow leaped from the sky and pummeled into Slendy. The band of teens quickly turned to the figure and got into their fighting positions, ready to attack. ReeRee and Queenie, who were the quickest to react, charged Zalgo. They both leaped onto Zalgo's back and ReeRee bit his shoulder before recoiling in pain. His shiny, black skin didn't even show a dent and one of ReeRee's teeth were bleeding. Queenie mustered up as much courage as she could and smacked his head.

Her fire poker hit mim square between the eyes, causing him to throw them off. They skidded across the grass and caught themselves on nearby trees. Charisma quickly jumped from one of those trees and slammed into him with her elbow like a WWE champion. Zalgo stumbled back and let out a low and sinister chuckle. "You think you can defeat me?" He said in a sassy voice while flicking his hand up and down while his head followed the motions of his wrists andaeveryone just stared at him. "How dare you mock me!" Ethan yelled, revealing a secret of his, that he had different intentions than to fight the large demon. "Uh.. I wasn't even trying to but okay..." Zalgo replied back in his deep, smoldering voice.

"You'd really do that to Homo Bitch?" BEN asked uneasily to Zalgo while LuLu was off snickering in the background and Queenie facepalmed. "Hey! That's not my name asshole!" Ethan yelled. "Will the two of you knock it off?" Slendy hissed at them both before charging at Zalgo, who grabbed his arms and with him to try and knock each other off balance. BEN shrugged and launched himself at the muscular demon and slashed at him with his shirt sword. Ethan just stared at the scene, because having a dick in his ass three hours ago wasn't enough to suppress his inner man hoe. LuLu stopped her daydreaming and jumped at Zalgo. She swung her bat in a long arc towards his face, which hit him comically, but it ultimately did nothing.

He shook his head slightly and then proceeded to grab her bat and going it across the clearing. LuLu watched as the bat flew. "My bat..." She whined to herself. "M-my bat!!" She yelled as she ran to it, holding her cheeks as she went. After she picked up her bat, she turned around and saw Zalgo standing there with a toothy grin. "LuLu!" Slendy yelled with a tone of static. He used one of his tentacles to reach for her, but failed to grab her when Zalgo wrapped an arm around the baby killers waist before disappearing. "Dammit!" He said as he slammed his fist on the ground. Queenie and ReeRee ran over to the treeman and looked around. "What happened? Where's LuLu?!" ReeRee asked in panic while shaking BEN's shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?? She's gone! Stop shaking me goddammit!" He replied as he peeles her hands off of him. Queenie rushed over and showed the dizzy boy to a nearby tree so that he could properly himself against it to stop the ground from spinning. "The demon thing kidnapped her if you were paying any attention." Queenie said. "I mean, I know we were all stuck up in trees but it was pretty obvious." ReeRee puffed her cheeks. "Well we need to save her then! Slendy, where would Zalgo have gone??" She demanded at the tall man. "I-I don't know.." he replied, defeated. His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face with his hands. The two girls' hearts wrenched as they heard the apparent despair in Slenderman's voice.

"Well, we need to find out then. Do you know anybody- anyone at all who would know where he took her?!" Queenie yelled hysterically, not really helping the situation with her panic. SlenderMan thought for a second or two then ultimately replied, "I-I believe so..." "Who?!" ReeRee asked. "Starr Skye.." Slendy's expression darkened. "Dreamscape."


	7. The Keeper of our Dreams.

"Okay, will you tell us who Starr whatzamacallit or Dreamscape or whatever the hell is now??" BEN asked SlenderMan. The two girls had been surprised that he hadn't known, seeing as he had been here longer than they had. "She is an... Interesting woman.." Slendy said. The three of them looked at him expectant, he just stared back. "And?" Queenie prompted. "Why do you seem so apprehensive about telling us?" She crossed her arms indignantly as ReeRee nodded her head vigorously beside her. "She is a woman who can enter our minds, even against our will, whenever she wants. Especially when we sleep. And the only way to contact her is through a sleep-like state that I will put us all in at three in the morning. That is the only way." He replied darkly.

ReeRee peeped up. "But if it's easier for her to enter our minds when we are asleep, then why will we be sleeping?" She peered at him with wide eyes. He sighed rubbed the spot where the bridge of his nose would be. "She lives on a different plane than us. One that is constantly moving and changing, one where time does not exist. I can go there, and I do when I teleport. I'm not really teleporting, I just move in a timeless plane and thus to you, I seem to be moving faster than the human eye." The two girls cocked their heads in unison. Queenie had a little bit of drool hanging out of her mouth. BEN looked to the ground, distant. "Ugh.. I really hate explaining this part to people of this plane.." He groaned. "Look, we have to go there because we do. It's the only way."

"Okay. What do we have to do?" Queenie asked. "Everything I tell you to."

 

_*** * *** _

 

She looked at the clock. It was two fourty-nine. Almost time. "Hey Slendy? Where are you? How do we do this?" Queenie yelled from her spot on the floor, sitting cross-legged next to ReeRee, Eyeless Jack and BEN in a C shape. E.J had been filled in on the situation and instantly opted to go with them. He said that it was because if they ever go into trouble that five bodies were better than four but everyone knew that it was to burst in like Superman if ReeRee felt scared. Charisma wanted to come along too but Slendy told her she couldn't. "I just don't have enough power to bring more than four people, plus myself, across the other plane." He had said to her. "That's not fair!" She whined.

"It's only fair that LuLu's closest friends come to find her and I need my proxies to come along as well because they have more experience." With that said, she had grumbled and shuffled up to her room. A loud static sound came from the kitchen that made their ears ring. "You okay in there?!" Queenie asked. "Yes! I'm doing just fine! Just wait a short while longer!" Slendy replied from the kitchen. They had no idea on what he was doing, except maybe E.J and if he did, he didn't let on. ReeRee sighed loudly, impatiently. Queenie silently agreed and looked at the other two. E.J sat in solemn silence, barely moving. When ReeRee elbowed him in the side, he just looked at her for a moment, took her hand in his and resumed his stillness.

BEN, on the other hand, looked utterly terrified. His face and knuckles were pale and he was clammy to the touch. His face, however, was the calmest she had ever seen it and that's what scared her the most. And he hasn't said a word ever since they all sat down. "Hey BEN, you okay?" She asked and he looked at her, raging tranquility in his eyes. "I'm great. Why do you ask?" He said in a cool and collected voice. He was most certainly not alright. That was beginning to freak Queenie out. "Are you afraid?" She asked soothingly yet sincerely. He blinked then frowned. "You can tell, huh?" He chuckled to himself as he glanced down at his intertwined hands. "Why? I mean, I am too but.. you seem terrified." He sighed and slowly looked back up at her. His eyes were clouded.

"I feel as if I have been there before... like all of what Slendy described.. it seemed so.... familiar.." He shrugged and smiled without warmth. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a pussy." "Hey, for what it's worth-" Before she could finish her thought, SlenderMan walked in. He had a bandaged tentacle and some strange, dark substance in four glasses. He handed them to everyone sitting down. "Drink." They all wrinkled their noses at it. "Uhm.. is this... tentacle juice..?" ReeRee asked in a disgusted tone. E.J peered down at his glass, then guzzled it down. He sputtered and dropped the glass when it was finished. "Guh.. yup. I think it is...." He replied thickly. He put his hand on his mask above his mouth, looking as if he wanted to clear his stomach of whatever just crawled into it.

"No. It is not 'tentacle juice'. Well, not truly. But yes, it was derived from the liquids that make up my compounds. Now drink up, it's nearly time." He prompted as he lifted the glasses to the lips of the remaining three. Queenie gulped and took a deep breath. "Bottoms up..." BEN said shakily and downed the thing in one gulp. His eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered violently as if he at a really tart lemon. Somehow he appeared paler than before. "It wasn't..." He burped like he was going to throw up. "That bad." He gave the girls a weak smile. His teeth were covered in black grime. "Attractive..." Queenie said sarcastically and BEN quickly closed his mouth. Queenie looked at ReeRee. "On three, okay? One... two..." "Three!!!" ReeRee threw the liquid down her throat, followed by Queenie.

It tasted as if tar and a hotdog had a baby and left it in the sun in one hundred weather for a day. They both hugged each other and gagged. "Oh my god!!! What in the hell is inside of you Slendy?!" Queenie retched as ReeRee licked her hands to get the sweet embrace of salt upon her tongue, anything to get rid of whatever that was. He said nothing as he sat down between Queenie and BEN, crossing his long legs. As he grabbed both their hands he told them all to hold hands. "One step ahead of you." E.J said as he showed off the hand that was intertwined with ReeRee's. She blushed a small bit when he seemed a bit proud of it. Queenie chuckled to herself as she grasped ReeRee's free hand. When the circle was complete, Slender told them to close their eyes and loud, burning static filled their ears. Somehow, it actually had a temperature, despite it being a sound.

It had a sort of presence, like when you sense someone standing behind you, like it was alive. The static filled everything. Their ears, their thoughts, their bodies. Everything was surrounded by sound until it just suddenly... stopped. "Not yet." Slendy said sternly when ReeRee contemplated peeking. Silence hung around for what seemed like hours. Then flooring began to materialize underneath them. "Okay." When they opened their eyes and looked around at what they saw it was, well... it was indescribable. They were in the Mansion, but it was strangely coloured. Everything was bright and warm, but dark and cold at the same time. Everything was so vibrantly dull it made no sense. Nothing moved. No sound of the clock ticking or the faucet that was always leaky in the kitchen. Nothing.

"Woah... is this what it's like to be high off your ass? Are we dead?" Questioned Queenie, touching some curtains. They burned her skin but it didn't hurt and they were immovable. Like they were stone."No. This is the realm I was talking about, where all the thoughts of humanity can be heard and their memories peered into a single moment. This is the Mindscape." Slendy said ominously and BEN looked sick to his stomach. Queenie touched his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but I... I've definitely been here before.." He answered. She rubbed his shoulder in comfort as they followed Slendy up the many stairs of the mansion and onto the roof. The whole time they walked, something itched at her. Something very important...

"Prepare yourselves. She's very... unpredictable." Was all Slendy said as he opened a small door that lead to the roof and stooped low as he went through, followed by the others. Everyone gasped as they saw a woman floating on the roof. She turned around and laughed a melodic sound that grazed off their ears pleasantly. The woman had pale skin and auburn hair that had feathers and wind chimes in it. Her body was enveloped in fleece footed pajamas that looked like a starry sky. The white mask on her face seemed to move with her facial expressions and had rainbow liquid dripping from its eyeholes. The masks lips parted as she was about to speak. "Hello Slenderman, Jack, Renee, Benjamin and Melissa. I've been expecting you."

"Woah woah woah woah. Who's Melissa??" ReeRee asked obnoxiously and they boys looked at Queenie. "I-I have no clue as to who the hell that is." Queenie said angrily. Dreamscape once again made that song of laughter. "Of course you do. You just don't want to revisit the past," She floated up to Queenie and looked at her upside down. "It's you." Queenie fumed. "No it's not! Not anymore..." She said indignantly. She crossed her arms and looked straight up into Skye's face. Skye's smile shortened a small bit. "As you wish, Queenie." She landed to the ground and looked up at Slenderman. "Why hello there my friend!! I have been waiting for your question for years!! Well, only an hour for you... how have you been? Let's talk." She said with a sudden exuberance in her voice.

Her energy sparked off her in waves. "Come, come! Say something 'Slendy'!" Slenderman winced. "We have no time-" He began. "Oh why of course we have time! We have all the time in the world!" She said dismissively as she flew over to ReeRee, who was standing, more like hiding behind, Queenie. "Oh! I didn't see you there! helloe! you are so cute I just want to keep you forever." She said as she pinched her cheeks. E.J moved the strange womans hand away and somewhat shielded ReeRee. "Oh don't be such a bother. She's just fine!" She waved a hand at him as she floated around him to ReeRee, who was smiling at the flying woman.

"Hi. Lucky, I wish I could fly..." ReeRee said to the woman. "Oooh, mee too!!" BEN said, smiling. Clearly his mood from earlier had disappeared. Skye quickly smiled at this, a wicked long smile that chilled ReeRee to the bones. "Well okay!" SHe giggled as she grabbed both of their arms, quick as lightning and flung them into the air. E.J and Slenderman ran to the spot where they would land but, they didn't fall. The three of them just stared up at them and the two just stared back. Dumbfounded, they waved their arms ridiculously, looking like birds. ReeRee flailed her arms and legs, desperately trying to move. They drifted aimlessly and eventually collided painfully. It was like they were stuck in the vacuum of space. "Hey, get me down! This is not what I meant lady!!" BEN yelled down at them, the floated around so he had to yell fast his butt.

"No. You are just doing it wrong! Think about what you want to happen, not do it. Imagine. This is the Mindscape after all," Skye replied with a voice laced with annoyance. She floated up to them and stopped in front of BEN. She poked him with her finger and he quickly revolved head over heals. With what he had drunk earlier, this wasn't good. He was going to fast for them to see, but they assumed that he was a shade of green. Queenie's heart wrenched as she yelled at Skye to stop. Skye chortled a maniacal sound. "The only way to stop it is to dream about it," She sang with the widest grin plastered on her lips. "Oh, I haven't had this much fun in forever!!" She squealed, shaking her fists with excitement. "Hork... I'm gonna puke, man! Stooop!!" He was definitely green now, they could all see it.

He gripped his stomach as he spun, not seeming to slow in the slightest. "Think about it. Really think about it," She demanded as she spun ReeRee, who didn't even get to protest before it happened. Her shout heightened and lowered in volume as she revolved next to the boy. E.J became extremely angry at this and gracefully flew up to ReeRee and hugged her close to him, effectively stopping her. His legs splayed as he brought her back to land, bridal style. He was running before he hit the ground. His feet hit the ground with a dull thud as he ran to the door. He flung it open and disappeared. "See? He knows how to do it! Quite well might I add.." Skye said, arms crossed. "Hey, c'mon put him down! What good id this doing?" Queenie yelled up at her helplessly. Skye shook her finger and clicked her tongue.

"Tsk Tsk. He needs to learn how to see. Without eyes," She said mysteriously. "Come on. I know that you can." She prompted eagerly to BEN who frowned in response. His face was scrunched up and pale, partly in agony and partly in concentration. He stopped abruptly and his face was filled with a strange emotion compromised of anger, satisfaction and nausea. Sky clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh I just knew you could do it-" She was cut off by a punch BEN threw that she deftly dodged. She snapped her fingers and BEN crashed to the ground and he slammed down on his stomach with a loud thwack. Queenie ran to help the breathless boy to his feet.

"Come children. I knew that I should not have brought you here. Goodbye Skye." Slenderman opened the door and shepherd them out. Before he could exit himself, Sky flew to him and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Please so not rhyme as you say goodbye. Stay with Skye," She began then stopped herself. Her eyes were filled with terrible loneliness that penetrated her soul and she sighed. "She's at the cave beyond the hills, the one near the next city over. Make haste, for she will only be there for a week before the demon moves again," She said with sudden solemnity and Slenderman nodded. "Thank you." He turned and moved to make his way down the stairs.

She quickly grabbed his hand and he looked back into her tear-filled eyes. "You'll come back for me, won't you?" He chuckled and gently stroked a stray strand of hair from her cheek. "Of course, my dear. I always do." He made his way downstairs to meet back up with the rest of them, leaving the wistful woman behind to her lonesome. She quietly closed the door and resumed her position on the roof to wait the next millennia for him to come back. He always did.


End file.
